Sorpresa
by NieA-29
Summary: un pequeño escrito sobre Tony visitando a McGee por sorpresa. TonyxTim slash.


Después de ver varios capis de NCIS en la tele durante el verano finalmente decidí empezar la serie desde la 1 temporada y como sospechaba, me enamoré de Tony y Tim :3

La semana pasada empezó la 8 temporada y decidí escribir algo sobre ellos dos! Es mi primer fic de ellos así que espero haberlo hecho bien!

**Sorpresa**

El sonido metálico de las teclas quedaba ligeramente disimulado bajo las melancólicas notas de saxo y piano, las altas estanterías cubiertas de libros, pantallas y todo tipo de instrumentos informáticos, formaban el camino hasta la salita donde de cara a la ventana descansaba la amplia mesa de Tim; rebosante de hojas impresas y bolas de papel arrugado que rodeaban la vieja máquina de escribir sobre la que el hombre tecleaba rítmicamente sin ser consciente de que alguien acababa de entrar en su casa.

Jethro sí le había oído llegar y había estado frente a la puerta esperándole, ansioso de caricias y atención que Tony rápidamente le había proporcionado, señalándole a su vez que se mantuviera callado y en silencio; no fuera a desbaratar sus planes de sorprender a McEscritor.

Tony se apoyó en la estantería, tratando de no tirar ninguno de aquellos extraños aparatos a medio montar —o desmontar, Tony no tenía ni idea—, y respiró hondo, el olor del piso impregnando sus sentidos. Le encantaba cómo olía la casa de Tim; a libros viejos, tinta, comida, y de vez en cuando, un ligero olor a circuito quemado que lo inundaba todo. Tony rió al recordar la última vez que algo como aquello había ocurrido y cómo McFriki allí enfrente e ignorante de su presencia, había estado haciendo pucheros durante toda la cena.

Los dedos de Tim se movían con asombrosa agilidad sobre el teclado, no importaba que fuera el de la máquina de escribir o el de un ordenador, siempre parecían saber la tecla exacta en la que caer, casi sin presión; una ligera caricia y la máquina percibía lo que el hombre quería. Aquella imagen le hizo pensar en aquellos dedos sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su piel desnuda; rasgando, acariciando, rodeando y ejerciendo presión…Negó con la cabeza y se obligó a recordar donde estaba y cuál era su misión. Misión que al parecer había fallado, pues los ojos verdes de Tim se encontraban fijos en él y una elegante ceja se alzaba a modo de pregunta silenciosa.

-¡Sorpresa! —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Tim sonrió y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras entrelazaba los dedos de una mano con los de la otra y estiraba los brazos haciendo crujir algún que otro hueso.

-Algún día harás que me arrepienta de haberte dejado la llave.

-¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Tony acercándose con una sonrisa en los labios. Tim no contestó y Tony dejó caer sus manos sobre los hombros del joven agente. Éste debía llevar ya largas horas allí sentado, pues tenía los músculos tensos y gritando por relajarse. Tony sonrió y empezó a ejercer presión; un masaje a la DiNozzo era lo que Timmy necesitaba— ¿ves?

-Hmmg…

-Vaya, hola McElocuencia —dijo Tony en un susurro, sus labios rozando la suave y pálida piel del cuello de Tim y provocándole a éste un escalofrío. Sus manos seguían masajeando la espalda, suaves movimientos circulares con la suficiente fuerza y presión; pero no podían avanzar, el respaldo se lo impedía— ¿Has acabado de escribir? Por qué podríamos continuar esto en la cama…—Tim se giró para mirarle y asintió, levantándose y apartando la silla de entre él y el cuerpo de Tony al que se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros.

-Estaba escribiendo una escena muy curiosa, resulta que el Agente Tommy estaba aburriéndose un fin de semana en casa… —Tony entrecerró los ojos, creía saber a lo que se refería. Tim sonrió— y así porqué sí, decidió que se registraría en el juego de rol al que tanto jugaba McGregor para-

-¿En serio vas a poner eso en tus novelas? —preguntó Tony sorprendido.

-Quizá —Y Tim cerró el espacio que le separaba del otro hombre para besarle por fin.

Tony dejó ir un leve gemido en agradecimiento y llevó sus manos hacia los bajos de la vieja camiseta del MIT que cubría el cuerpo de Tim. La camiseta cayó al suelo y Tim empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Tony, difícil tarea cuando los labios de éste se encontraban en su oreja; distrayéndole mordisqueando suavemente, lamiendo y besando un camino cuello abajo y vuelta a empezar. Finalmente Tim ganó la batalla y la camisa encontró su nuevo hogar junto a su no tan cara ni sexy camiseta.

-¿Cama? —preguntó Tim deshaciendo la hebilla del cinturón de Tony.

-Claro, McPrisas. Te debo un masaje ¿no?

Tim agarró al otro agente por la muñeca y le llevó hasta su habitación. Tony cerró la puerta con la mano que tenía libre, y dijo:

-Si me quitas la llave, echarás de menos mis agradables sorpresas.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! :3

**Niea.**


End file.
